


Isak and Even on Top of the World

by RonnieRedmayne



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, SKAM Weeks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no angst whatsoever, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieRedmayne/pseuds/RonnieRedmayne
Summary: Looking up at the love of his life, Isak suddenly realised that this was it. This was THE moment.A short fic written for the 5th SKAM week (Day 2: Ring).
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 33
Kudos: 92





	Isak and Even on Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hei!
> 
> Here is my attempt to write something for the fifth SKAM week, day 2: Ring.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologise for any mistakes. If you come across them, please tell me in the comments, I'll try to correct them promptly. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT 30/12/2020:  
> You can now read this story in Russian [ here ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10241829) (translated by Varya). :-)

Isak tipped his head back a little and smiled fondly at the sight in front of him. Even’s face was a mask of utter concentration. He was holding a screwdriver in his right hand and a large screw in his left. They were both standing on a stepladder, trying to hang a chandelier in the dining room of their new house. _Their_. _New_. _House_.

Isak still couldn’t believe it. It seemed like only yesterday they had decided to move together to their mini flat in Oslo’s Ullevål. And now, nine years and some months later, with a mortgage contract signed and a 15% deposit already payed, they were redecorating their own house in Sverresborg, Trondheim.

It had been quite a ride, their life together. Full of joy and adventure, full of trust, understanding and love. Isak wouldn’t change anything on the past they had shared together. Not even the tricky parts like Even’s episodes, their sporadic fights or stressful years of studying. And he knew that neither would Even. All the challenges they had faced had only made them stronger as a couple. Stronger and more real.

Isak’s little rêverie was broken by Even’s muttered swearing when the chandelier wasn’t collaborating as well as expected.

“Do you need any help?” Isak offered because so far his only input had been to hold the chandelier in place so that Even could screw it to the ceiling.

“No, no. It’s nearly done,“ Even replied with a smile, not daring to break the eye contact with the screwdriver or the screws for even a second.

Accepting Even’s answer with a short nod, Isak remained in his position quietly and let his mind wander a little more and revisit some of the memories of the past years – their weekend trips out of town, their frequent cosy nights in and date nights out, their holidays all over Europe, Morocco and Japan, the big events like graduations and the small ones like catching an earlier tram now and then to get home a little sooner. He fondly remembered their everyday routine, filled with the smallest and most precious of gestures that all radiated profound tenderness, devotion and love.

In brief, Isak was incredibly grateful and happy for the life he and Even had had and very eager to start writing its new chapter, “to take their relationship to a new level” so to speak. It was one of the main reasons why he had secretly bought a ring a few weeks ago and why he had spent so much time since then trying to find the perfect opportunity to ask Even the ultimate question. In all possible senses and contexts the two of them had been “one” for almost a decade. Now Isak wanted to make them official in the legal sense, too.

“There. All done,” Even announced happily and grinned widely at the newly installed light above him. The afternoon sun that was shining through the large window behind him softly highlighted his features and made him look almost ethereal.

The fragility and serenity of the moment left Isak completely speechless. Looking up at the love of his life, he suddenly realised that this was it. This was THE moment. He stepped down by two levels on the stepladder to imitate kneeling down and when Even looked at him with a silent question in his bright blue eyes, Isak asked him calmly, “Will you marry me, Even?”

The screwdriver slipped from Even’s hand and landed on the wooden floor with a thud. Even’s eyes widened comically and his mouth opened as he drew a sharp breath. He was in shock but not an unpleasant one it seemed. A heartbeat later he breathed out a clear and confident “Yes.”

“Yes?” Isak responded in feigned surprise, much more to tease Even a little than to make sure he had heard his answer correctly.

“Yes,” Even repeated firmly, then gripped Isak’s shoulders and pulled him back up until they were on the same level and could look directly into each other’s eyes. He cupped Isak’s cheeks as if they were the most precious things he had ever held in his hands and said enthusiastically a few more times, “Yes. Yes, yes, yes. I will.” Unable to wait any longer he then kissed Isak deeply to make his answer even clearer.

They stood on the stepladder, hugging each other close and kissing languidly for many minutes, completely forgetting about anything else in the world but the two of them. When they finally parted, Isak rested his forehead on Even’s and let out a contented sigh. A second later, before Even could stop him, Isak pecked his lips quickly, then climbed down the stepladder and ran out of the dining room in the direction of the library. Somewhere behind him he could hear Even’s confused “Isak?” but he didn’t pay any attention to it. He was a man on a mission.

In the library, Isak went straight for his tomes about neuroscience. A pleased smile spread across his face when he located a small suede box hidden behind them. Content with the result of his quick search he sprinted back to the dining room and to Even.

The sight that awaited Isak there immediately made him stop and just stare. Even, his _fiancé_ , was still standing on the stepladder and the soft golden light kept shining on him. Or out of him. Isak wasn’t completely sure. What he was absolutely sure of though, was that he was going to spend the rest of his days – the good and the bad – with Even.

“Where did you go, love?” Even wondered with an incredibly loving expression written across his face.

“To get this,” answered Isak simply and showed Even what he was holding in his right hand.

Even gasped audibly and swayed a little on the stepladder. Before he found his balance again, Isak was climbing up to join him on the top. Once there, he took both of Even’s hands into his own and took a deep breath.

“I’ve wanted to do this for quite some time now,” Isak started. “I kept waiting for the perfect moment because you deserved everything to be perfect…” he smiled at Even timidly and paused his speech for a little while.

“But... Seeing you here, bathed in the sunlight while I was remembering what we had been through together, I found out that there was nothing else to wait for. That _this_ is the most perfect moment I could ever find. Right here. Right now. With the two of us trying to hang a chandelier. With us, building a new home together…”

Isak had to make another pause because he was suddenly overcome with emotion. He blinked out the tears that had welled up in his eyes and noticed that Even was silently tearing up as well. He caressed the backs of his hands gently to comfort him and then finished his impromptu proposal speech.

“I love you, Even. Like I’ve never loved anyone before. Like I know I will never love anyone ever again. Please, allow me to present you with this ring.”

With utmost care Isak opened the small royal blue suede box which contained Even’s engagement ring. Two ribbons of yellow and white gold were entwined together to create a simple yet stunning design. It was a gorgeous ring indeed. Even must have thought the same because he let out a soft sigh of awe upon seeing it. Isak’s heart fluttered with contentment as he realised that his choice had obviously been a good one.

When Even recovered from the sudden onslaught of emotions and found words again, he leaned towards Isak to be even closer to him and said with immense affection he undoubtedly felt at that moment, “I love you, too, Isak. So fucking much. You mean the whole world to me and I thank heavens every day that they let me meet you all those years ago… You say you wanted to make everything perfect for me but you did! You did, baby. It was you, so it was all perfect by definition. And _this_ … This ring might easily be the most beautiful piece of jewellery I’ve ever seen...” A few tears slipped from Even’s eyes again and he raised a hand to quickly wipe them off his cheeks. “Thank you, my love. For being here, in my life. For being yourself. I love you, Isak.”

By the time Even finished his speech, they were both shaking slightly. Tears continued to roll down their faces but they didn’t really care about them. They were happy.

Isak took the ring out of the box and carefully slipped in onto Even’s left ring finger. Then he kissed it lightly and together the two of them admired how the rays of warm afternoon sun reflected on the shiny metal.

They ended up kissing again, slowly, unhurriedly, just like they often did and loved, savouring the sweetness and meaningfulness of the present moment as best as they could. Only when the need for oxygen became truly urgent, they parted reluctantly but even then they stayed very close, their smiling faces buried in each other’s necks, their arms circled around each other’s bodies.

A few moments later Isak chuckled slightly into the comfortable silence around them.

“What is it?” Even wondered. In spite of not being able to see his face, Isak could tell that Even was grinning.

“I never imagined I would propose to you on a stepladder,“ Isak answered truthfully.

Even gave out a quiet laugh and protested cheerfully, “But we’re not on a stepladder at all!” He broke their embrace and smiled at Isak tenderly. “Look around”, he said and gestured vaguely into the space around them.

Isak took a proper look at their surroundings once more. And there it was – the newly painted but still almost unfurnished dining room, the new chandelier hanging above them and also the glimpses into the adjacent rooms, namely the kitchen and the living room which were in a similar state as the dining room and, frankly, as the whole house. Right at that moment Isak understood just what Even had meant. He took him by the hand and felt goosebumps immediately rise on his skin as the coldness of the gold ring pressed into the warmth of his palm.

“We’re on top of the world,” Isak whispered in absolute wonderment.

„Yes,“ Even whispered back and squeezed Isak’s hand a little in return. „Our world.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> I'm having a difficult time at work these days because of new COVID-19 restrictions, so I needed something to cheer me up. The idea of this tooth-rotting, sickeningly sweet fluff came to my mind last week after a really bad day and I just couldn't let it go. I'm really happy I managed to write the story in time for the SKAM weeks. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. <3 
> 
> Love,  
> Ronnie


End file.
